William Abernathy
|term_start = January 1st, 2012 |term_end = |title2 = Chairman of the Civic Democratic Party |term_start2 = December 11th, 2016 |term_end2 = |predecessor2 = |successor2 = |order3 = Chairman of the National Reserve |predecessor3 = Marshall Mills |successor3 = Joseph Fleischer |term_start3 = January 1st, 2001 |term_end3 = January 1st, 2012 |monarch = |deputy = |predecessor = |successor = |cabinet = |birth_date = William John Abernathy October 3rd, 1975 |birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = |constituency = |party = Civic Democratic Party |rhouse = |spouse = |multiple_spouses = |children = |residence = |alma mater = yes |alma_mater = |profession = |religion = |signature = |languages_spoken = |allegiance = |branch = |rank = |unit = }} William John Abernathy (born October 3rd, 1975) is the current serving representative for National Assembly for the city of , the current Chairman of the Civic Democratic Party and the former Chairman of the National Reserve, the for . He is a graduate of and the , studying in and specializing in , specifically in the . In 2001, he was selected by then current Executive Secretariat, Evangeline Watterson as the Chairmen of the National Reserve. He was a prominent supporter for constricting the by increasing and increasing taxes on the entirely of the country, claiming that the rapidly expanding economy was contributing to a toxic . Due to political pressure, he kept interest rates low, and supported the Administrative Coalition's cutting of taxes and rapidly expanding the expenditure. When the caused the collapse of the financial markets in 2008, Abernathy rejected bailing out large companies that participated in the , claiming he did not want to create the precedence of supporting risky mortgage lending, or in general irresponsible corporate practices. In 2012, Abernathy left the National Reserve and was elected to the . He was instrumental in the formulation of the National Mortgage Corporation as a that bought up cheap mortgages, while also launching an extensive rehabilitation process of encouraging citizens to rather than buying homes. The NMC quadrupled its returns with the selling of homes bought during the recession, which through special previsions in the creation of the corporation was appropriated to paying off the . In early 2016, Abernathy dissolved the MNC, and many claimed that his efforts were effectively that of and attempting to drain the money supply. He was herald among many for returning housing costs to reasonable rates and driving down . Biography Early life, education Abernathy's ancestry consists primarily of and lineage, most of whom were from the , and settled primarily in and . Abernathy's ancestors were staunch supporters of the and were among the ranks of the during the . Abernathy was born and raised in , the second child of Clarence Abernathy, and Catherine Abernathy (née Williamson). Will grew up in the where his father worked for . His mother was a lecturer in mathematics at the . Abernathy attended at various private and public high schools in Pittsburgh, graduating in 1992. His brother left Pittsburgh in 1993 to work in West Virginia in the , Abernathy was persistent on going with him but his mother pressured him to attend in . He was awarded a full ride scholarship, qualifying for several housing stipends, allowing him to leave Pittsburgh. At Vanderbilt, he majored in and classical studies. Abernathy graduated within three years within a special accelerated program. In 1995, Abernathy was accepted into a special program with the National Reserve that also allowed for further education at the . At the University of Chicago he studied in the , a theory that rejected in favor of . In his first and second term, Abernathy herald the Chicago theory, arguing that laissez-faire government policy is more desirable than government intervention in the economy. He became to collect critical data for the National Reserve in this respect, and was considered by then National Reserve Chairman Marshall Mills to be an irreplaceable asset to the government institution. Abernathy became close with the Mills family, and undertook a personal where Marshall began instructing in varying ideas of economics including , and concerning centralized planning. Chairmen term Legislative election Political party merger Personal life Religious views Category:United Commonwealth